The present invention relates to connectivity between networked computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems that transparently address the characteristics of nomadic systems, and enable existing network applications to run reliably in the associated mobile environments. Still more particularly, the invention relates to techniques and systems for providing a continuous data stream connection between intermittently-connected devices such as handheld data units and personal computing devices.
Increasingly, companies are seeing rapid access to key information as the way to maintaining a competitive advantage. To provide immediate access to this information, mobile and other intermittently-connected computing devices are quietly and swiftly becoming an essential part of corporate networksxe2x80x94especially with the proliferation of inexpensive laptops and hand-held computing devices. However, integrating these nomadic devices into existing network infrastructures has created a challenge for the information manager.
Many problems in mobile networking parallel the difficulties in early local area networks (LANs) before the adoption of Ethernet. There are a variety of mobile protocols and interfaces, and because standards are just developing, there is little interoperability between systems. In addition, performance over these network technologies has been typically slow and bandwidth limited. Implementation costs to date have been high due the specialized nature of deployed systems.
Along with these issues, mobile technologies present a category of problems unto their own. Interconnects back into the main network may travel over and through a public network infrastructure, thus allowing sensitive information to possibly be tapped into. Furthermore, if any of the intermediary interconnects are via a wireless interface, the information is actually broadcast, and anyone with a similar interface can eavesdrop without much difficulty.
But, perhaps even more significantly, mobile networking has generally in the past been limited to mostly message-oriented or stateless applicationsxe2x80x94and thus has not been readily adaptable for existing or new corporate applications that use client/server, host-terminal, web-based or shared file systems models. This is because such commonly used applications need stateful sessions that employ a continuous stream of dataxe2x80x94not just a stateless packet exchangexe2x80x94to work effectively and reliably.
To this end, many or most popular off-the-shelf networking applications require TCP/IP sessions, or private virtual circuits. These sessions cannot continue to function if they encounter network interruptions, nor can they tolerate roaming between networks (i.e., a change of network addresses) while established. Yet, mobile networking is, by its nature, dynamic and unreliable. Consider these common scenarios encountered in mobile networks:
Disconnected or Out of Range User
When a mobile device disconnects from a given network or loses contact (e.g., through an outage or xe2x80x9cholexe2x80x9d in the coverage of a wireless interconnect), the session-oriented application running on the mobile device loses its stateful connection with its peer and ceases to operate. When the device is reattached or moves back into contact, the user must re-connect, log in again for security purposes, find the place in the application where work was left off, and possibly re-enter lost data. This reconnection process is time consuming, costly, and can be very frustrating.
Moving to a Different Network or Across a Router Boundary (Network Address Change)
Mobile networks are generally segmented for manageability purposes. But the intent of mobile devices is to allow them to roam. Roaming from one network interconnect to another can mean a change of network address. If this happens while the system is operational, the routing information must be changed for communications to continue between the associated peers. Furthermore, acquiring a new network address may require all of the previously established stateful application sessions to be terminatedxe2x80x94again presenting the reconnection problems noted above.
Security
As mentioned before, companies need to protect critical corporate data. Off-the-shelf enterprise applications are often written with the assumption that access to the physical network is controlled (i.e., carried within cables installed inside a secure facility), and security is maintained through an additional layer of authentication and possible encryption. These assumptions have not been true in the nomadic computing worldxe2x80x94where data is at risk for interception as it travels over public airways or public wire-line infrastructures.
It would be highly desirable to provide an integrated solution that transparently addresses the characteristics of nomadic systems, and enables existing network applications to run reliably in these mobile environments.
A presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention solves this problem by providing a seamless solution that extends the enterprise network, letting network managers provide mobile users with easy access to the same applications as stationary users without sacrificing reliability or centralized management. The solution combines advantages of present-day wire-line network standards with emerging mobile standards to create a solution that works with existing network applications.
In accordance with one aspect of a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a Mobility Management Server (MMS) coupled to the mobile interconnect maintains the state of each of any number of Mobile End Systems (MES) and handles the complex session management required to maintain persistent connections to the network and to peer application processes. If a Mobile End System becomes unreachable, suspends, or changes network address (e.g., due to roaming from one network interconnect to another), the Mobility Management Server maintains the connection to the associated peerxe2x80x94allowing the Mobile End System to maintain a continuous virtual connection even though it may temporarily lose its actual physical connection.
A presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention also provides the following (among others) new and advantageous techniques and arrangements:
a Mobility Management Server providing user configurable session priorities for mobile clients;
per-user mobile policy management for managing consumption of network resources;
a roaming methodology making use of the industry standard Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) in coordination with a Mobility Management Server;
automatic system removal of unreliable datagrams based on user configurable timeouts; and
automatic system removal of unreliable datagrams based on user configurable retries.
In more detail, a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention in one of its aspects provides a Mobility Management Server that is coupled to the mobile interconnect (network). The Mobility Management Server maintains the state of each of any number of Mobile End Systems and handles the complex session management required to maintain persistent connections to the network and to other processes (e.g., running on other network-based peer systems). If a Mobile End System becomes unreachable, suspends, or changes network address (e.g., due to roaming from one network interconnect to another), the Mobility Management Server maintains the connection to the associated peer, by acknowledging receipt of data and queuing requests. This proxying by the Mobility Management Server allows the application on the Mobile End System to maintain a continuous connection even though it may temporarily lose its physical connection to a specific network medium.
In accordance with another aspect of a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a Mobility Management Server manages addresses for Mobile End Systems. Each Mobile End System is provided with a proxy address on the primary network. This highly available address is known as the xe2x80x9cvirtual addressxe2x80x9d of the Mobile End System. The Mobility Management Server maps the virtual addresses to current xe2x80x9cpoint of presencexe2x80x9d addresses of the nomadic systems. While the point of presence address of a Mobile End System may change when the mobile system changes from one network interconnect to another, the virtual address stays constant while any connections are active or longer if the address is statically assigned.
In accordance with yet another aspect of a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a Mobility Management Server provides centralized system management of Mobile End Systems through a console application and exhaustive metrics. A presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention also provides user configurable session priorities for mobile clients running through a proxy server, and per-user mobile policy management for managing consumption of network resources.
In accordance with yet another aspect of a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a Remote Procedure Call protocol and an Internet Mobility Protocol are used to establish communications between the proxy server and each Mobile End System.
Remote procedure calls provide a method for allowing a process on a local system to invoke a procedure on a remote system. The use of the RPC protocol allows Mobile End Systems to disconnect, go out of range or suspend operation without losing active network sessions. Since session maintenance does not depend on a customized application, off-the-shelf applications will run without modification in the nomadic environment.
The Remote Procedure Call protocol generates transactions into messages that can be sent via the standard network transport protocol and infrastructure. These RPC messages contain the entire network transaction initiated by an application running on the Mobile End Systemxe2x80x94enabling the Mobility Management Server and Mobile End System to keep connection state information synchronized at all timesxe2x80x94even during interruptions of the physical link connecting the two. In the preferred embodiment of a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention providing RPC""s, the proxy server and the Mobile End Systems share sufficient knowledge of each transaction""s state to maintain coherent logical database about all shared connections at all times.
The Internet Mobility Protocol provided in accordance with a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention compensates for differences between wired local area network interconnects and other less reliable networks such as a wireless LAN or WAN. Adjusted frame sizes and protocol timing provide significant performance improvements over non-mobile-aware transportsxe2x80x94dramatically reducing network traffic. This is important when bandwidth is limited or when battery life is a concern. The Internet Mobility Protocol provided in accordance with a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention also ensures the security of organizational data as it passes between the Mobile End System and the Mobility Management Server over public network interconnects or airways. The Internet Mobility Protocol provides a basic firewall function by allowing only authenticated devices access to the organizational network. The Internet Mobility Protocol can also certify and encrypt all communications between the Mobility Management Server and the Mobile End System.
In accordance with yet another aspect of a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention, mobile inter-connectivity is built on standard transport protocols (e.g., TCP/IP, UDP/IP and DHCP, etc) to extend the reach of standard network application interfaces. A presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention efficiently integrates transport, security, address management, device management and user management needs to make nomadic computing environments effectively transparent. The Internet Mobility Protocol provides an efficient mechanism for multiplexing multiple streams of data (reliable and unreliable) through a single virtual channel provided by such standard transport protocols over standard network infrastructure.
With the help of the RPC layer, the Internet Mobility Protocol coalesces data from different sources targeted for the same or different destinations, together into a single stream and forwards it over a mobile link. At the other end of the mobile link, the data is demultiplexed back into multiple distinct streams, which are sent on to their ultimate destination(s). The multiplexing/demultiplexing technique allows for maximum use of available bandwidth (by generating the maximum sized network frames possible), and allows multiple channels to be established (thus allowing prioritization and possibly providing a guaranteed quality of service if the underlying network provides the service).
The Internet Mobility Protocol provided in accordance with a presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides the additional features and advantages, for example:
Transport protocol independence.
Allows the network point of presence (POP) or network infrastructure to change without affecting the flow of data (except where physical boundary, policy or limitations of bandwidth may apply).
Minimal additional overhead.
Automatic fragment resizing to accommodate the transmission medium. (When the protocol data unit for a given frame is greater then the available maximum transmission unit of the network medium, the Internet Mobility Protocol will fragment and reassemble the frame to insure that it can traverse the network. In the event of a retransmit, the frame will again be assessed. If the network infrastructure or environment changes, the frame will be refragmented or in the case that the maximum transmission unit actually grew, sent as a single frame.)
Semantics of unreliable data are preserved, by allowing frames to discard unreliable data during retransmit.
Provides a new semantic of Reliable Datagram service. (Delivery of datagrams can now be guaranteed to the peer terminus of the Internet Mobility Protocol connection. Notification of delivery can be provided to a requesting entity.)
Considers the send and receive transmission path separately, and automatically tailors its operating parameters to provided optimum throughput. (Based on hysteresis, it adjusts such parameters as frame size/fragmentation threshold, number of frames outstanding (window), retransmit time, and delayed acknowledgement time to reduce the amount of duplicate data sent through the network.)
Network fault tolerant (since the expected usage is in a mobile environment, temporary loss of network medium connectivity does not result in a termination of the virtual channel or application based connection).
Provides an in-band signaling method to its peer to adjust operating parameters (each end of the connection can alert its peer to any changes in network topology or environment).
Employs congestion avoidance algorithms and gracefully decays throughput when necessary.
Employs selective acknowledgement and fast retransmit policies to limit the number of gratuitous retransmissions, and provide faster handoff recovery in nomadic environments. (This also allows the protocol to maintain optimum throughput in a lossy network environment.)
Employs sliding window technology to allow multiple frames to be outstanding. (This parameter is adjustable in each direction and provides for streaming frames up to a specified limit without requiring an acknowledgement from its peer.)
Sequence numbers are not byte oriented, thus allowing for a single sequence number to represent up to a maximum payload size.
Security aware. (Allows for authentication layer and encryption layer to be added in at the Internet Mobility Protocol layer.)
Compression to allow for better efficiency through bandwidth limited links.
Balanced design, allowing either peer to migrate to a new point of presence.
Either side may establish a connection to the peer.
Allows for inactivity timeouts to be invoked to readily discard dormant connections and recover expended resources.
Allows for a maximum lifetime of a given connection (e.g., to allow termination and/or refusal to accept connections after a given period or time of day).
A presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention also allows a system administrator to manage consumption of network resources. For example, the system administrator can place controls on Mobile End Systems, the Mobility Management Server, or both. Such controls can be for the purpose, for example, of managing allocation of network bandwidth or other resources, or they may be related to security issues. It may be most efficient to perform management tasks at the client side for clients with lots of resources. However, thin clients don""t have many resources to spare, so it may not be practical to burden them with additional code and processes for performing policy management. Accordingly, it may be most practical to perform or share such policy management functions for thin clients at a centralized point such as the Mobility Management Server. Since the Mobility Management Server proxies the distinct data streams of the Mobile End Systems, it provides a central point from which to conduct policy management. Moreover, the Mobility Management Server provides the opportunity to perform policy management of Mobile End Systems on a per user and/or per device basis. Since the Mobility Management Server is proxying on a per user basis, it has the ability to control and limit each user""s access to network resources on a per-user basis as well as on a per-device basis.
As one simple example, the Mobility Management Server can xe2x80x9clock outxe2x80x9d certain users from accessing certain network resources. This is especially important considering that interface network is via a mobile interconnect, and may thus xe2x80x9cextendxe2x80x9d outside of the boundaries of a locked organizational facility (consider, for example, an ex-employee who tries to access the network from outside his former employer""s building). However, the policy management provided by the Mobility Management Server can be much more sophisticated. For example, it is possible for the Mobility Management Server to control particular Web URL""s particular users can visit, filter data returned by network services requests, and/or compress data for network bandwidth conservation. This provides a way to enhance existing and new application-level services in a seamless and transparent manner.
A presently preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention thus extends the enterprise network, letting network managers provide mobile users with easy access to the same applications as stationary users without sacrificing reliability or centralized management. The solution combines advantages of existing wire-line network standards with emerging mobility standards to create a solution that works with existing network applications.